The chronicals of Lupin Poems
by John Locke
Summary: a bunch of angsty Lupin poems.... hope you like... i have a knack for angsty poems.. about werewolves anyhow...
1. Once a loner

A/N.. this is a one-time poem. hope yall like it  
Ode to the Lonely  
He stands alone, taunted, ridiculed, out casted by all.  
For just a few nights a year, a monster, the rest a friend  
How can someone so gentle, be such a horrid being you ask?  
That's easy. Choices. He made a wrong choice many decades ago which he now  
still affects him  
A gentle soul torn apart for once a month, the beast within is let lose  
Now left without his pack, a lonely howl sounds,  
His howl is saying one thing, once a loner, always a loner. 


	2. He Who Howls alone

A?N… nvm I lied.. This is gonna be all poems about Lupin.. From the past a present (like from when he was in school.. Yeah u guys get it…..)  
  
He who Howls alone  
  
I wish I could tell them, who I really am,  
I wish that if I did, they would understand  
I wish with all my heart they wont run,  
I wish we will not be done  
But I am he who howls alone  
  
Forever I wished for friends,  
Forever we would be to the end,  
Forever making mischief,  
But I am He who howls alone  
  
But now, they all know  
They will not want me to stick with them,  
Cause in the end it will be the same.  
I will end up alone, because in the end  
Im just a loner, a monster,  
He who howls alone 


	3. Never again

A/N God these Poems keep on coming to me tonight….. Number three… still angsty though  
  
Never Again  
  
Never Again will I trust anyone  
  
Those who I did have betrayed me  
  
They might have well as killed me,  
  
For I myself almost killed myself tonight.  
  
His actions were purely selfish,  
  
Not realizing, the end of him,   
  
would be the end of me too.  
  
For once a monster, kills,  
  
It is a warrant for his head  
  
They didn't run from me,   
  
But they'll never understand,  
  
The pain, the torture, the guilt,  
  
I suffer through enough, and this just tops it.  
  
They came to visit me,   
  
I refused,  
  
I cant face them now.   
  
I wont ever be able to face them.  
  
Probably not now,   
  
Or Ever again…. 


	4. Once again

A/N this is one of the TEN Poems I wrote today.. Have fun.. even though  
they aren't fun poems..  
Once Again  
Once again I am alone.  
No one here beside me,  
No one to grow old with,  
No one to talk to.  
One night changed us all,  
One the betrayer,  
One the victim,  
One the avenger,  
But what am I?  
I am many things,  
A man  
A human  
A wolf a beast  
And once again alone 


	5. Everything I wanted

A/N this is number two of Ten.. Eight more. lol..  
  
Everything I wanted  
  
He was everything I wanted, A friend, a shoulder to cry on, Someone to talk to, Someone to confide in.  
  
But now that has been taken away  
  
I never became what I wanted, I was never a doctor, Never a writer, Never anything really.  
  
But he made me feel better. He was everything I wanted. And he was taken away. Everything I wanted, Is gone. 


	6. Forever

A/N three out of ten. WHOOT! One of the happier ones..  
  
Forever  
  
Our Motto, forever friends, and mischief makers, Today we leave, but what will happen to forever? Prongs and flower will be together forever, but What about us?  
  
Where will we live? No, not with your family, Not with mine either. How about Surry? Then four out of five will be together.  
  
We must stay together. Without you four I am nothing. I need you, I want us to be forever. But is anything really forever?  
  
Friends, and mischief makers. Forever.. 


	7. I hope

A/N number three of ten.  
  
I Hope  
  
I hope for it all to end, So I could be with them, I hope to fall behind a shield, So no one can take me out  
  
No longer do I wish to live, For in death will I only be happy. No longer will I suffer, For I will be gone.  
  
No one will miss me, Because they all are there No one to miss, Because they are all there  
  
I hope for many things. Maybe they will come, I hope for shorter time, Maybe..the end will come. 


	8. Betrayed

A/N this is number five.I think... lol well this is still from Lupin's PoV.. but like its said to Sirius.. Like about him  
  
Betrayed  
  
What have you done? I want to know why. Did you ever think? Now I am truly alone. Never to see any of you again.  
  
I always thought you were foolish, But not this foolish. You have betrayed us all, Me? I am alone. Him..He was defeated. But Harry, God help him.  
  
You betrayed us all. Harry, Dumbledore. James, Lily, Peter. Me.  
  
I forgave you one, I cannot again. I have been betrayed by you. More than once. Maybe I shouldn't have forgiven you in the first place. Because then I wouldn't have been betrayed by you again. 


	9. Do you?

A/N I know that I wrote these all in one day, but I never got a chance to  
post them... So here they are. The rest of the poems I have so far.  
Do You?  
Do you understand,  
What I really am?  
After all I am not all human.  
Do you understand,  
The pain?  
Being torn apart,  
Mentally and physically  
Do you understand,  
What I am?  
A beast,  
Trying to escape.  
Do you understand,  
How I am?  
Afraid.  
Afraid someone will find out  
Do you understand,  
How I feel about you?  
You are more than just a comrade.  
I guess you'll never understand. 


	10. My life

A/N this is one of the two slightly happier poems.. Hope you like the bit  
of a change.  
My Life  
Today, I got accepted.  
It is the best day of my life.  
I will be happy forever.  
This day is the start of the rest of my life.  
I will meet friends,  
They will not know.  
And we will be happy.  
But what if?  
There are always a what if.  
What if they find out.  
Then Ill be alone.  
Today is the beginning and end of my life.  
My life no longer a werewolf.  
But now a wizard.  
Today I start my real life. 


	11. Where do I belong?

A/N. this is my last happy one. it is more happy than the previous =]  
Where do I belong?  
Every first year sits upon the sorting stool,  
Waiting for the hat to rule.  
Which House do I fit?  
Where do I belong?  
Those are questions many have asked.  
When I asked this,  
The hat was amiss.  
But it spoke to me,  
This is how it decided where I should be.  
"Ah, young Lupin I am sure of that,  
You are the first werewolf under this hat.  
A dark creature, yet I see,  
This is not who you want to be.  
A nice sized brain, and lots of smarts,  
Will do you good in Ravenclaw,  
But there are many different parts.  
A gentle soul for Hufflepuff,  
But you argue, 'that is not enough.'  
Slytherin, for a wolf inside,  
No you say? Not your choice of a good ride?  
Gryffindor, you are brave.  
I assure you your smarts will rave.  
Definitely, you will do well,  
Maybe even some new friends dwell,  
In.."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
That is how I came to be,  
A fellow guy, and a mystery.  
One of the famous quartet,  
Always for the good.  
Now I am glad,  
I asked the hat. 


	12. Normal

A/N. back to the sad... I am sad to say.  
Normal  
I am not normal,  
Not by a long shot.  
They told me to get over him,  
And get back to normal.  
I Laughed and said Normal to me would be with them,  
But how can I?  
They are no longer here, dead,  
And one is not here in spirit.  
They were my life,  
And the last bit of my life just died.  
Never to come back.  
My "normal" has never been.  
We four friends were jokers.  
I being the quiet wolf,  
They being the loud animals.  
The way I can be normal is,  
Only after we four friends are back together again. 


	13. Inside

A/N... yeah another sad one. I hope you like it.  
Inside  
Inside a battle rages,  
Dark against light,  
Closer to the moon,  
The light falters.  
Darkness overwhelms.  
The beast is set.  
Destruction is surging.  
The darkness wants,  
The darkness needs,  
Blood.  
Blood. My own blood.  
The darkness within destroys  
From the inside out,  
Mind, body, and soul.  
The light slowly regains,  
Scarred by the darkness.  
Slowly putting itself back together again.  
The light wants.  
The light needs.  
Help.  
Help. Help from others.  
But there is no one.  
No one to stop the darkness.  
No one to help the light.  
Both contained within,  
Both raging a war.  
Affecting the outside,  
But it all starts on the  
Inside. 


	14. Fate

Fate  
  
I don't know how I can go on,  
In the game of life, I have been beaten  
Nothing goes my way,  
Everything is wrong,  
No one to love, or be loved by.  
  
Alone for ever, I am destined to be.  
All I ever wished was for friends,  
Which I got,   
But they were so cruelly taken away.  
  
Everything has a predestined path.  
Which was predetermined before their birth.  
  
But I am asking, who controls them?  
Who is the one to decide,  
What people are to do?  
Who they meet  
Who they love  
Why they act the way they do  
  
Why did I get the worst path?  
Why, fate, are you so cruel?  
Do you pick random people?  
Or, just choose from they way they look?  
Well, all I know,   
I must have been on the bad side of fate,  
To deserve this. 


End file.
